Chip carriers are surface-mount packaging components used to support and connect integrated circuits to printed circuit boards (PCBs). A ball grid array (BGA) component is a common form factor of a chip carrier. A BGA component include a pin array that can be connected to PCB contact pads. When a BGA component is mounted on a PCB, the BGA component and the PCB are usually separated by a narrow space, e.g., a gap on the order of 250 micron. Thus, pins of the pin array ordinarily cannot be accessed through the gap. To access pins of the pin array after mounting, a custom PCB may be used. The custom PCB may be a non-production PCB, i.e., used for test purposes only, and may include contacts electrically connected to pins on the BGA component for accessing the pins.